In recent years, with the development of imaging technologies and the advance of electronic products with imaging functions, optical imaging lenses are widely applied to various electronic products. In addition to the electronic products (e.g., digital cameras, tablet PCs and mobile phones), public transport vehicles are also equipped with lens modules, which are called vehicle-mounted lenses. Currently, the vehicle-mounted lens generally includes a lens barrel and a plurality of lenses disposed in the lens barrel. The plurality of lenses is assembled in the lens barrel by simply stacking.
The inventors have found the following problem existing in the prior art: since the lenses are assembled in the lens barrel by simply stacking, the matching accuracy between the lenses and the lens barrel is not high, which adversely influences the performance of the lens module.